Isabella Cullen
by EmmettRocksMySocksOff
Summary: Isabella was abandoned in a park by her negliegent father, so when the Cullens take her in, will it tear the family apart or turn into a good thing? SORRY! I MEANT ALL VAMPS! Minus Bella ;p
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is another story I wrote months ago. I like writing it so I figured I see what everyone thought about it. =P

* * *

The Park was where they found me. I was huddled up near the old Willow tree, shivering and hungry. My father, if you could call him that, had abandoned me and I didn't know how to get home. He liked to drink and then he'd get angry and hit me. I was four years old.

The man who found me said his name was Charlie. He was the chief of police here in Forks, Washington. He asked me a few questions and gave me his coat because all I was wearing was a dress mommy had gotten me. The only item of clothing I owned.

The nice man, Charlie, asked gently for permission before he picked me up. I hesitated before I wrapped my skinny little arms around his neck. I sat in the back of his police car as he drove to his police station. My first thought was that he was going to arrest me so I started to cry. Charlie's partner, who told me his name was Mark, shushed me and told me it would be ok. At the police station, Charlie carried me in and set me on his desk.

"I have to make a phone call, alright?" He said, softly. "I'll be right back. Do you like to color? I have some of my daughters coloring books here." He proceeded to get the books out of his drawer and show me.

I nodded quietly and picked the Mickey Mouse coloring book. Charlie handed me the crayons and grabbed the telephone. I watched as he dialed some numbers and put the device to his ear. Then I opened the book and started coloring.

Charlie started talking and put the phone back down in minutes. "Alright, sweetie. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions? Just to get to know you better?"

I nodded and continued coloring Daisy duck's dress purple.

"Can you tell me how old you are?"

I held up four fingers, hesitantly.

"Alright. How about your name?"

"Bella." I told him just as a blonde man came into the building. He walked towards us and gave me a warm smile. He looked oddly familiar to me.

Then I realized it was one of my father's friends from work. One we had met many times before. Whimpering, I raised my little arms up to him.

He picked me up and let me cuddle into his neck, still whimpering. He proceeded to talk to the chief and I fell asleep against his neck.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, wearing an unfamiliar shirt that was two sizes too big for me. I cowered under the sheets when the door opened. An angry lady with caramel hair strode into the room. The whimpering and overwhelming fear hit me like a freight train.

Another two people were in the doorway quickly. One a short, pretty brunette girl with excited eyes and the other a honey-blonde haired man.

I crawled off the unfamiliar bed and ran to them, trying to hide from dragon lady. The guy tentatively picked me up.

"Hey Bella! How're you feeling?" The girl asked, adding, "My name's Alice and this is Jasper. That's Esme over there."

Where was the blonde man? I couldn't remember his name though. My eyes scanned outside the door. He wasn't there, but my view was only of the stairs.

The caramel hair lady, Esme?, angrily left the room. I don't know why but I started bawling. Where was the blonde man. As If I had wished for him, he appeared in the doorway. My arms automatically reached for him. He stepped into the room and lifted me up.

"Hello, Bella. Are you feeling better?" He repeated Alice's question.

I nodded and busied myself with the collar of his shirt.

Alice cooed softly and stroked my hair. "Carlisle, can we keep her? She's adorable!"

"Alice, she isn't a pet." Carlisle said, as he wrapped a blanket around me.

Then he proceeded to carry me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Alright Bella. Would you like some breakfast?" He gently peeled me away from him and set me on the counter.

I nodded and he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. He also grabbed a box of cheerios and pured them into the bowl.

"Milk?" His voice was soft and comforting. I shook my head and took the bowl when he offered. I greedily ate the cheerios, unable to remember when my last meal was.

Carlisle leaned against the counter, watching. Probably to make sure I didn't choke. Then he touched the bruise on my forehead. I winced and let out a small whimper.

"Sorry, Bella." He picked me up, careful of my cheerios, and carried me into the family room.

I was scared when I saw six people sitting on the couches. Three I didn't recognize. One was a pretty bonde girl who smiled softly at me. I like her. She wasn'tt faking like some people I had seen. I reached out one arm to her and she jumped off the couch. She took me in her arms and cooed softly, much like Alice had. I offered her some cheerios andshe laughed.

"No, those are yours." I shoved another handful into my mouth, grinning when she smiled.

"Someone tamed the wicked witch of the west!" A boy with funny colored hair exclaimed.

"Shut up, Edward!" The blonde snapped.

"Rosie, calm down." A tall man with lots of muscles said.

Rose. I liked that name.

"Wosie." I giggled.

The room fell silent. So many people I couldn't keep up! The big man, who said his name was Emmett, seemed scary but actedd like a teddy-bear. I liked him lots too.

But Edward wasn't fun. He was very moody and glared at me like daddy did.

But it felt like I had a family, and I wished that they could keep me. Rosie could be my mommy! And I could play with Alice!

My head filled with so many things that all I wanted to do was get some more sleep.

And minutes later, I was laying down in a bed, tucked in tight and fading fast into dreamland.

* * *

Personally I thinked this sucked but I love Baby Bella stories lol there always so cute! Should I continue with it? Tell me!!!!!!! =P


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in a different room than the one before. I trembled a little because this was all so overwhelming. I tried hard to remember someone's name. "Awice?" I called out.

The door flew open and the bouncing raven-haired girl picked me up. "Good Morning, Sunshine!"

My first thought was her mommy gave her too much sugar. No one should be this awake in the morning no matter what.

"Wosie?" I loved Rosie, she was my favorite. So far.

"Rosalie? No we like Alice!" Alice playfully pouted.

I clapped my little hands together and repeated," Wosie, Wosie, Wosie."

With a disappointed look on her face, Alice set out to find Rosalie with me in her arms.

"Rosalie! You can run but you can't hide!" Alice said in a playful yet pretend menacing voice. I giggled and laid my head in the crook of her neck.

The tall, pretty blonde walked out of a room at the end of the hall.

I squealed and lifted my head. I reached my hands out for her and smiled when she took me in her arms.

I tucked my head into her neck much like I had with Alice and closed my eyes. I could feel Rosalie moving and the hand that wasn't supporting my bottom to hold me up was stroking my brown hair. I reveled in the affection because it was so new to me.

Next thing I knew, we were in the kitchen rummaging throught the cupboards.

"Wosie, quackers?" I pointed to a box of duck-shaped cheese crackers. You know, kinda like the goldfishy crackers?

She scrunched up her pretty face but grabbed the box and then a plastic bowl. Rosalie poured some in the bowl with the happy face and placed them on the table. She sat down in a chair with me on her lap and I muched happily.

The big muscle man, Emmett, walked into the room and smiled extra big at me and Rosalie.

"Belly, why are you eating ducks?" His face scrunched up inro the same disgusted expression as Rosalie's.

"They're nummy." I said with a mouthful of the crackers.

Emmett rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of us. For a reason unknown to me, he played with the bow on my socks. The one's I had woken up with on. "Carlisle would like to know if you want to go to work with him. You need a check-up too."

Carlisle! I had almost forgotten about him. I nodded enthusiastically, almost choking on my crackers. Rosalie patted my back and sat me on the ground. I grabbed the bowl and with Rosalie's help, put it in the dishwasher.

Then Emmett took my little hand and gently led me to a door beneath the huge stairs. Emmett pushed the door open and I ran in.

"Cari!"

Carlisle's face lit up slightly and he smiled, his warm topaz eyes shining. I always liked when he would visit my daddy because he always brought something pretty, like a feather or a seashell. But Carlisle also treatedd me like one of his own kids, although at the time I hadn't known about his family.

"Wet's go!" I said excitedly, bouncing slightly like Alice.

"Bella, you're still in the pajama's Rosalie got for you."

"Can I wear my jammies? Please?" I pouted and looked at my jammies. They were light green with pretty polka dots on them.

Carlisle surrendered, reasoning that I was most likely going to sleep in his office anyway.

Soon we were off to the hospital, me holding my stuffed bunny toto, and my yellow blankie Alice had given me.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories. I've been really sick and writer's block has hit me like the plague. I'll try to update soon but please keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Once we were in the hostipal, I think that's what Carlisle called it, he opened the car door and pulled me out of my car seat. I locked my little arms around him and snuggled into his neck. I could feel the air hitting my legs from where my strawberry shortcake nightgown cut off and I shivered. Didn't I bring a blankie? I couldn't 'member. Carlisle's arms were very cold, too.

Carlisle opened the door and it was warmer when we got inside so I was happy about that. He walked past a bunch of nurses who cooed at me. I smiled happily. Once we arrived in his office, I squealed because there was my mommy!

She didn't look very happy but I could tell she was shocked to see me. That dimmed my excitement. Wasn't she happy to see me too?

Carlisle was just as shocked as my mommy but I think it was for a different reason. "Renee." He said, politely. But he didn't sound like he wanted my mommy here.

I wiggled in his arms to get down but he only tightened his grip, but not enough to hurt me.

"Carlisle, I needed to talk to you. Are you busy?" Mommy asked.

I was ready to cry because Carlisle wouldn't let me down.

"Of course, Renee." Carlisle called for a nurse to watch me, telling me that him and mommy were going to have a growned up conver...con...talk.

* * *

While Carlisle talked to mommy, I hanged out with Nurse Angela. She took me up to the baby floor! She had to lift me to see the nursery but we oohed and aahed and the babies!! Then Angela took me to the NICU. We weren't allowed in to see the babies but it made me sad. These babies were so small!

Angela asked me questions about staying with the Cullens and she smiled gen...genuinly when I answered with enthusia...enthusiams. I hate big words.

Eventually, Carlisle came and found us in an empty hospital room, watching the river from the window. It was a pretty view.

His face was sad and I wished I could make him all better.

"Carlisle, Do you need a hug?" I held out my arms for him.

He gave me a small grin, but he still looked sad.

"Bella, I need to talk to you after your check-up, okay?" He explained.

I waved at Angela as she left and was silent through the whole check-up. Carlisle was gentle but I still didn't like it. I was a good patient though.

* * *

Eventually we were back in his office, me on top of his desk and him in his office chair.

"Bella, your mom and I had a very important discussion while you were gone. She feels that she can't take care of you the way you need to be taken care of."

It didn't really register with me about what he was saying. "Is my mommy taking me home?" My legs were bouncing and I was watching the door. hoping she would come in and get me.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "No , Bella. You're mom isn't taking you home."

My lower lip trembled and my eyes watered. "Where am I going home to then?"

"Bella, I have a proposition for you. Are you ready?"

That threw me for a minute. "W-What's a pro..porp..."

He chuckled slightly and said," A proposition is an idea." I nodded in understanding. "Would you like to come live with me and my family?"

I didn't even need to be asked twice. So I nodded again and burst into tears. Didn't my mommy love me anymore?

* * *

Soon, we were back at home. Carlisle was in the kitchen, arguing with Esme. I finally learned her name. But right now I was laying on the couch watching Cinderella with Rosalie and Alice, and Emmett. Jazzy-per and Edward were at the store picking up some things Alice said we would need.

Rosalie was playing with my long brown hair, smiling at me whenever I looked up at her. Alice was on my other side, looking playfully jealous.

"Awi, are you mad at me?" I finally asked, when I caught her looking like she would cry. Was she still playing a joke on me?

But she let out a bell like peal of laughter and said, "Of course not silly. I'm just teasing you. I couldn't be mad at a cute little girl like yourself." She playfully pinched my cheeks like my granny once did and I let out a groan.

Emmett hid a comment behind his cough and I only caught, "...Kiss up."

I giggled loudly, Emmett gave me a high five. He told me when we got back that soon we'd be like partners in crime! That made Rosalie mad though.

The door opened and Edward and Jazzy-per walked in. Both looked rather upset, though. Or maybe uncomfortable.

I squealed in delight upon seeing Jazzy-per and he smiled tightly back at me. Alice had told me that Jazzy-per was only trying to get used to me but that he also secretly adored me.

Edward though, was a different story. He seemed to just plain hate me and that made me sad. Esme was ok because I didn't know her, but I wanted Edward to like me. Once earlier, I caught him glaring at me and plugging his nose. When he noticed i was watching with plain curiousity, he quickly unplugged his nose.

My only guess was he didn't like strawberry shampoo. Maybe he was an orange kinda person. But I would make him like me eventually. Alice told me that she had 'seen it'. Maybe she mixed up her words because I did it a lot, too.


End file.
